


Give and Take

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel and Kíli try something new, much to their mutual satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt for this on the kink meme and couldn't help myself.

Though neither of them are strangers to physical intimacy with others, it is new to them as a pair. They know what they like, but discovering what they like to do _together_ is infinitely more fun, and gratifying, than just sticking with what they know.

Kíli loves the way her callused fingers grip at his cockhead, and Tauriel had never been terribly fond of cunnillingus until she'd felt the intriguing friction of facial hair against her thighs. Every spare moment that they can steal becomes an exploration that ends with pleased sighs as often as it ends with stifled laughter, and Tauriel loves every minute of it.

But there's something missing, and since she's never been one to tip-toe around issues she has no problem mentioning the sort of lovemaking she enjoys most. She whispers it in his ear as his rough hands strip her armour away, confesses how she's dreamt about it ever since escorting him to his cell.

She wants him laid bare, on his back, beneath her. She wants him to spread his legs for her, and then wrap them around her waist as she presses in.

She wants to fuck him.

Kíli goes motionless, but Tauriel does not pull away. She knows what she wants, and she is not ashamed for admitting it. 

"I think of you often, beloved Kíli," she divulges with a smile, "but nothing compares to the way I feel when I think about you and I entwined together in such a way."

He'd seemed hesitant still, but had been quick to assure her with a charming smile that he was up for anything.

"Especially," he added, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "when I know that it would give you pleasure. Your satisfaction is my own."

Tauriel wishes she could promise that he would enjoy it for himself, but she knows that not everyone relishes being taken in such a way. So she resolves to make it as good as she can for him, and makes him vow that he'll speak up if she goes too fast for him. Kíli is not fragile, but she has been known to be quite amorous when given the chance to take the lead, and she would hate to cause him any discomfort.

When the time finally comes, and they know that there's no chance of them being interrupted, Kíli helps her put on the harness and even, in a bold move that she probably should have foreseen, reaches out to take the shaft in hand. The prospect of this new venture seems to have grown on him, and Tauriel hums contently against his lips as her hands make quick work of his many layers.

His grin falters slightly when she lifts him onto the bed, and she attempts to chase his lingering doubts away with the wet, open-mouthed kisses that she knows he favours.

She takes it slow, sure to explain every step as she prepares him. She grazes her teeth along his thighs as he takes the first finger, nips at his hipbones when she presses in the second and, when she finally thinks he is ready and he makes no move to protest otherwise, she lines herself up carefully.

When she initially begins to breach him her eyes are riveted on the place where they are connected, heat rushing to her ears and clit as she watches the first inch sink into him, then she finally looks up and- 

And now he is trembling beneath her, more flushed and dishevelled than she has ever seen him. The sight of him laying out, hers to take, makes her breath catch as her hips rock forwards. Then she is pressed flush against him; she can feel his arousal, stiff and leaking, against her stomach, and her fingers tangle in his hair.

"Are you alright?" She asks to be sure, and Kíli's glassy eyes lock with hers as he nods, his legs flexing around her hips.

"Tauriel, please, for the love of archery, _move_."

She presses a kiss to the corner of his lips and very nearly purrs. "Who am I to deny one who asks so sweetly?" 

She draws back slowly and presses in again, increasing the pace with each thrust, driving firmer and deeper than before when Kíli asks it of her. His legs clench around her and his hands grip unsteadily at her shoulders before moving to trail his short, blunt fingernails down her back. His eyes can't seem to focus on anything, though they do continue to drift back to her. His face is an open book, and it is unbelievably easy to see how much he is enjoying this.

He is beautiful, so beautiful like this, and to know that he loves it as much as she does sends waves of heat through her body.

He rocks onto her, movements becoming sporadic, and as he comes she leans down to swallow his cry. The warm wetness against her, the rhythmic pressure she feels at the apex of her thighs with each of her own movements, and the sight of him, come undone below her, is enough for her to find her own release.

She presses several adoring kisses to his face before gently pulling out, and Kíli's hips grind down into the mattress as he throws an arm over his face and groans.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asks with a smile, and Kíli moves his arm to playfully swat at her.

"You know I did." He stretches out and Tauriel moves to lay beside him, petting at his chest absentmindedly. "We are definitely doing that again." He informs her, utterly serious, and she rests their foreheads together.

"Of course, a'maelamin." Tauriel grins, delighted. "You need only ask."


End file.
